


Waiting

by theladyscribe



Category: The Eagle of the Ninth - Rosemary Sutcliff
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 08:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19786675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: Cottia keeps her promises while she waits.





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Verecunda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verecunda/gifts).



> Dear Verecunda, when I saw that Cottia was listed among your favorites, I couldn't get the image of her and Cub waiting for Marcus and Esca to come home out of my head. I hope you enjoy this little bit of the wait. :)

Cottia keeps her promises while she waits. She wears Marcus' bracelet on her bicep, the press of it a reminder to send prayers for the safety of the adventurers. She visits Cub every day, bringing him treats and toys to while away the hours. She wonders how Marcus and Esca fare, if they have found the Eagle, whether they have reached the northernmost point of Caledonia. She wonders if their beards have grown, if she will recognize them when they return.

She does not wonder if they will return. Marcus promised they would, and he, like herself, keeps his promises.


End file.
